


Banter

by RenVal



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Brothers, Gen, I suck at titles, Short One Shot, Weddings, when you love and hate your brother so much you want to punch him in his own wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenVal/pseuds/RenVal
Summary: Canach is getting marrying, somehow. One of his brothers helped, somehow. Canach repays him by being a little shit, as always.
Relationships: Canach/Player Character (Guild Wars)
Kudos: 4





	Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Giralein Bluefire is my guardian. He is good and pure and a prince who almost killed Canach in Maguuma in a fistfight. Blame Mordremoth.
> 
> The bride is sweet Irene, a mesmer that does not belong to me. If you want to read more about her, [click here and enjoy!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_del_Antro/pseuds/Kami_del_Antro)

“I am really happy about the way you proclaimed your vows, Canach” The guardian whispered with a hint of reverence to the secondborn. Such a declaration of respect could only come in a special occasion, like a wedding. The wedding of a person they both cared about.

They were trying to be civil with one another. At least. Giralein could almost the feel the joy of the Pale Tree at the sight of them smiling at each other and enjoying the balmy Amnoon afternoon. There was also the soothing presence of the joyful bride, no one would want to ruin the day of precious and lovely Irene.

However…

“Are you happy because I just formally acknowledged I am banging your sister?” Canch asked with his trademark infuriating smirk.

“Not as happy as I was when you almost got eaten by a fire hydra while being butt naked”

Canach was preparing a reply, when all of a sudden the blushing bride appeared, her beauty distracting them.

“Is everything alright? You look a bit sour, come with me to the banquet, it is almost ready!”

The two sylvari smiled as if nothing had happened. “Yes my dear” and “Yes, little sister” stated in unison. With a bright smile, Irene left them alone for a second.

“Eat shit and die, sapling”

“Yeah, fuck you”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got the reference, let me tell you that these two are far worse than those two regarding banter.


End file.
